Dark Woods Circus
by Eliza-Kagamine
Summary: "¡Vengan todos! ¡El circo llego, solo una noche! No querran perderselo..."


Dark Woods Circus

Todos, en el mundo alguna vez sentimos curiosidad, curiosidad de abrir un regalo en tu cumpleaños, la curiosidad de ver que es lo que guarda el abuelo en su escritorio, la curiosidad de saber que es lo que contiene los regalos de navidad, y un impulso, hace que hagamos hasta lo imposible para quitarnos esa curiosidad.

Ahora para la pequeña Yuki, una niña de solo apenas diez años de edad, cabello oscuro atado en dos pequeñas colitas, y ojos cafés, eso es lo que sentía: .Curiosidad.

¿Por qué? Por que justamente hoy, en las paredes del pueblo se vieron muchos afiches de que un circo vendría, solo una noche, y Yuki daría todo por ir esa noche al ver el circo.

Para Yuki lo más difícil, fue: Pedir permiso a su hermano mayor.

Hiyama no era de los que accedían fácilmente, pero al final la inocencia de Yuki logro convencerlo.

Al caer la noche, la pequeña de ojos cafés salio prácticamente, corriendo de su casa para ir camino hacia el circo. Hiyama se quedo en casa, después de todo no era la primera vez que la pequeña iba sola a algún lugar, además de que en ese pueblo tranquilo nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, era imposible que le pasara algo malo yendo a un simple circo.

Mientras tanto, Yuki seguía caminando por el gran bosque, había mucha gente, mas niños que adultos, solo alcanzo a ver a muy pocos adultos.

Su atención y su mirada se dirigieron hacia un arco, de metal, color negro con toques en rojo y azul, unas grandes letras en cursivas, de color dorado, abarcaban todo el arco.

-Dark…Woods…Circus…-Leyó lentamente lo que decía aquel arco, y luego su expresión cambio a una de confusión, ya que no entendía lo que decía a pesar de que pudo leerlo, pero bueno, solo tenia diez años ¿No?

-Oh vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una pequeña niña-Yuki levanto su mirada para ver quien había dicho eso, pero tuvo que levantar de mas su cabeza, ya que la persona dueña se esa voz, era bastante alta…mucho, mucho mas que un humano normal, fácil media mas de ocho metros, para ser exactos, media diez metros de altura. Y con esa gran altura, demostraba temor, sin embargo Yuki no salio corriendo de ahí ni nada, es mas quedo asombrada.

Examino bien a ambas chicas (ya que eran dos) una tenia el cabello blanco y la otra rubio, ambos recogido en una coleta (pero la del cabello rubio la tenia de lado) la del cabello blanco usaba un traje de pantalón y saco, ambos de color azul obscuro, y la del cabello rubio tenia un vestido verde obscuro con algunos bordes negros en las mangas, aquella chica no le llamo mucho la atención, la que mas le llamo la atención fue la del cabello blanco, ya que aparte de que sus ojos eran rojos, no usaba vestido, eso fue lo que mas sorprendió a Yuki ya que todas en el pueblo usaban vestido.

-Una niña muy, muy pequeña, Haku-La chica del cabello rubio hablo viendo a la chica de mirada rojo sangre con una sonrisa en labios, Yuki miro a la chica albina con una sonrisa.

-¿Te llamas Haku?-Pregunto inocentemente la menor, la chica de nombre Haku solo la vio un poco aburrida.

-Así es-Le respondió fríamente Haku tomando la mano de la chica del cabello rubio, la chica con el vestido verde la miro un poco molesta.

-Haku no deberías ser tan mala con ella, solo viene a ver el show-Le regaño la rubia mirándola un poco molesta.

-Esta bien Neru-Respondió Haku desviando la mirada al bosque, como si algo interesante hubiera en el. Yuki, quien había visto todo con una sonrisa jalo un poco el pantalón de Haku captando su atención. La de mirada rojo sangre la miro un poco aburrida.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la albina aun con la misma mirada, sin embargo Yuki seguía sonriendo.

-Puedo preguntar el…¿Por qué son muy altas?-Pregunto Yuki con toda la inocencia posible, Neru sonrío ante eso y Haku solo suspiro.

-Es, Se-cre-to-Le sonrío amablemente Neru entrelazando sus dedos de las manos con los de Haku y comenzando a bailar lentamente con ella, Yuki soltó una risita ante eso.

-¡Las veo luego!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la menor comenzando a caminar a la entrada de la carpa del circo.

-Si es que llegas a salir de ahí…-Susurro fríamente Haku bajando su mirada, Neru también la bajo mostrando tristeza.

-Pobre niña… -Susurro por ultimo Neru.

Yuki entro a la gran carpa notando algo raro, no había nadie mas ahí adentro, solo ella.

Con algo de miedo siguió caminando por el extenso pasillo sin luz, al llegar al final, enfrente de ella habían 4 puertas, una azul, una verde, una amarilla y la última roja.

Ahora el miedo se había ido y dejo espacio a la Curiosidad…

Decidió entrar por orden, primero la azul, al entrar se encontró con una habitación azul, con las paredes llenas de manchas rojas y cafés. También había mensajes en las paredes con esas mismas manchas rojas, algunos decían "Bestia", "Largo", o "Morirás". Lastima que Yuki apenas puede leer bien.

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una jaula algo oxidada y también llena de manchas rojas y un olor horrible, a putrefacción y sangre seca…

Yuki se acerco un poco más y dentro de la jaula logro ver algo, ni humano, ni bestia, sino ambos, una bestia con cuerpo humano de cabello azul, el cual estaba amarrado con lo que podría ser una camisa de fuerza y mas manchas rojas había sobre el, sobre todo en la boca.

Algo insegura, Yuki se acerco a la jaula, la bestia no había notado la presencia de la menor, por lo cual tenia la mirada baja. Una vez que Yuki quedo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo los barrotes de la jaula y miro fijamente a la bestia, en ese momento la bestia le devolvió la mirada con unos hermosos ojos azules, en su mirada se notaba sufrimiento y dolor, esa mirada pedía ayuda…

-¿Ho…la?-La tímida voz de Yuki resonó en toda la habitación haciendo un eco, la bestia de azul no dijo nada, no se movió, solo siguió sentado en esa jaula-¿Estas bien…?-Pregunto de nuevo Yuki, sin embargo de nuevo no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada triste.

La bestia seguía sin responder y eso comenzaba a hartar a Yuki, hasta que en la ultima pregunta que fue "¿Por qué no hablas?, la bestia se acerco a Yuki y con una de sus manos (las cuales Yuki pensó que estaban amarradas) se señalo la garganta justo donde están las cuerdas vocales. Una mano algo peluda y sucia de la bestia acaricio la de Yuki, al principio la menor se asusto, pero al parecer el no le haría nada (o eso quería creer Yuki).

-No puedes hablar…-Susurro Yuki algo cabizbaja, la bestia asintió y volvió a su antigua lugar, sentado al fondo de la jaula. La bestia hizo una seña hacia una mesa al lado de la jaula, Yuki se acerco ahí y estaba una foto de un joven de cabello azul muy apuesto, ella no entendió muy bien. La bestia hizo un ruido captando la atención de Yuki, haciendo que ella se asustara, esa bestia amable que no le había hecho nada ahora tenia una mirada rojo carmesí, Yuki con la foto en manos salio de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Pero al salir, ya no estaba la salida del circo, estaba atrapada ahí, lo único que quedaban eran las 3 puertas restantes.

Así que ahora buscando una salida, entro a la siguiente puerta, la verde.

En el interior, había una habitación de color entre rosa pálido y aqua, había muchas flores marchitas en el piso, todas eran ramos de rosas de diferentes colores, había también un micrófono en el piso y miles de hojas, todas con canciones.

Al final de la habitación en una esquina, se encontraba el cuerpo de una chica de no más de 16 años, su piel estaba tan pálida por la falta de sol, su cabello entre verde y celeste, caía libremente por el piso y estaba sucio y enredado.

Tenia puesto un vestido rosa bastante pálido, casi blanco, hasta las rodillas, estaba todo sucio y roto de diferentes partes y sobre sus ojos tenia una especie de mascara, que impedía ver sus ojos. Y estaba esposada a la pared.

-_"No todo el mundo cree que yo haiga nacido en este indeseable cuerpo_…"-La chica comenzó a cantar, aun cuando ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Yuki.

-Oye…-Yuki intento hablar sin embargo fue interrumpida por la chica.

_-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Deforme estoy, pero tengo corazón…- _La mayor siguió cantando ignorando por completo a Yuki.

-¡Oye!-Grito un poco harta Yuki captando la completa atención de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres aquí…?-Por fin dejando de cantar, la chica le hablo en un tono muy frío.

-Yo…estoy buscando una salida…-Dijo algo tímida Yuki por la forma en que le hablo la otra chica.

-Yo también la eh estado buscando y mírame, sigo aquí…ve a la puerta de al lado, quizás esos malditos gemelos te ayuden…quizás Len, de Rin lo dudo…-Dijo la chica desviando la mirada volviendo a su canto_-"Quiero morir…quiero morir, fuera de este lugar por favor"_

Yuki algo enojada con la actitud de la chica se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de salir, en una mesita de cristal se encontraba la foto de una chica de unos 16 años, con el pelo verde entre celeste bastante largo amarrado en dos grandes coletas. En la foto se veía a la chica viendo hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa y un micrófono en la mano.

Yuki tomo la foto y junto con esa foto y la del chico de cabello azul, salio del cuarto de la cantante.

Antes de que Yuki entrara en la siguiente puerta, se fijo al reverso de las fotografías, detrás de la del chico, decía "Kaito Shion 18 años" y detrás de la de la chica decía "Hatsune Miku 16 años".

La pequeña con una gran duda entro a la puerta amarilla lentamente, estaba levemente iluminado, las paredes eran amarillas con naranja, ya muy desgastadas y rasgadas.

No había mucho ahí dentro, una mesita, una cama mediana ya rota, y ropa, mucha ropa en el piso, junto con tijeras, muchas tijeras de diferentes tamaños y unas mas afiladas que otras.

Las ropas estaban demasiado anchas, dos personas podían caber dentro de una, y estaban cosidas, un lado era de un color y el otro lado de otro color, y la ropa era unida por un hilo negro muy grueso, que por cierto estaba mal cosido.

Sobre la mesita estaba otra foto, Yuki la tomo y la miro detenidamente. En la foto aparecían dos gemelos rubios, un niño y una niña de no más de 15 años, ambos sonreían abiertamente hacia la cámara y se veía que eran muy unidos.

La menor volteo la foto, encontrándose con lo que esperaba encontrar.

-"Rin & Len Kagamine 14 años"-Susurro la pequeña aun viendo la foto.

-¿Quién…

-Dijo…

-Nuestros…

-Nombres?

Yuki se altero al escuchar dos voces más en la habitación, primero empezó con la voz aguda de una chica, luego la de un chico, luego otra vez la de la chica y al final se escucharon las dos voces juntas haciendo una perfecta sincronía.

La castaña se acerco mas, viendo al final del cuarto, la silueta de un cuerpo, bastante ancho para ser de un simple humano, y sobre su cabeza había un moño blanco.

Pero al acercarse más, la figura se logro distinguir, era un solo cuerpo, pero no tenía solo una cabeza. Tenía dos.

Un hombre de dos cabezas.

Una cabeza era de una chica y la otra de un chico, ambas estaban unidas, no, mejor dicho estaban cosidas con un hilo negro bastante grueso mientras la sangre seca se notaba y alguna nueva salía.

Llevaban un traje de payaso, una mitad amarilla y la otra naranja, y también unidas por un hilo negro.

Yuki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, La Diva Deforme, La Bestia y Las dos mujeres altas, no habían sido nada, debía admitir que con la bestia se asusto un poco, pero eso ya era suficiente.

Su inocente carita desapareció y dio paso a una de pánico y terror. Lanzo un grito agonizante y se desmayo.

Yuki abrió sus ojos lentamente, se sentó en la cama y recordó todo, la diva, la bestia, el hombre de dos cabezas.

-¿Fue…un sueño?

-No lo fue-

La menor se asusto al escuchar otra voz, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la figura de una mujer, de cabello castaño corto, ojos rojos y estaba vestida con un traje de maestro de ceremonias. Aquella mujer miro a Yuki y le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Meiko Sakine, dueña y creadora del Dark Woods Circus, pequeña-Se presento con elegancia al momento que hacia una leve reverencia.

-Soy…

-Kaai Yuki, ya lo sabía pequeña, tuviste muchas agallas para llegar hasta aquí-Dijo la mujer al momento que iba a su escritorio por algo y se lo daba a Yuki-¿Te faltaba una no?-Meiko le dio a Yuki las fotografías que había juntado durante su búsqueda por una salida, pero aparte también le dio una foto de dos chicas, una albina y la otra rubia. Yuki enseguida supo que eran las chicas que vio en la entrada.

-"Yowane Haku 16 años" "Akita Neru 16 años"-Susurro lo que estaba escrito detrás de la fotografía, al momento que sentía lastima. Entonces se puso a pensar, si ellas eran las chicas de 10 metros-Entonces…-Tomo la fotografía del chico guapo peliazul y la miro-El es la bestia…-Luego tomo la de la chica del cabello verde-La diva…-Y por último la de los gemelos-El hombre de dos cabezas…

-Vaya, supongo que ya viste el secreto detrás de este circo, todos los fenómenos que están aquí, antes fueron humanos-Murmuro la mayor caminando por la habitación.

-¿Por qué les hiciste eso?-Susurro Yuki bajando la mirada, no quería ver a Meiko a los ojos.

-Yo no fui…fue el antiguo creador del circo…te contare-Susurro Meiko mientras se sienta en la esquina de la cama-Hace tiempo, el circo no existía, antes era un hospital psiquiátrico. Yo ayudaba como enfermera al doctor del hospital. Kaito fue el primero en llegar, el pobre no tenía nada, pero el doctor no lo dejo ir, quiso experimentar con él, mezclar genes humanos con genes de animales salvajes, pero salió mal, Kaito termino perdiendo su lado humano dejando solo al de una bestia…

-Que horrible…-Susurro Yuki cabizbaja.

-¿Verdad que si? Bueno, luego fue Miku, aquella niña si tenía problemas mentales, era muy rara, pero siempre que la escuchaba cantar, era como escuchar a un ángel. Sin embargo, el doctor no vio el potencial de Miku para cantar, le dijo que solo era un pasatiempo estúpido, así que…la deformo…Miku nunca quiso volver a salir en público, y eso destruyo sus sueños…

-Y… ¿Los gemelos?

-Rin y Len… ambos llegaron en un día lluvioso, Len no paraba de gritar, prácticamente hablaba gritando y Rin, siempre tuvo tics nerviosos, se rascaba la cabeza, movía el ojo y temblaba mucho. Pero siempre estuvieron juntos esos dos…eso fue lo malo… El doctor siempre los veía tan juntos, que…decidió juntarlos y hacerlos uno solo…

-Esto es una locura…-Susurro Yuki llorando levemente-Y… a ti ¿Qué te paso…?-Pregunto algo temerosa Yuki.

Meiko la miro algo confundida y luego le dedico una sonrisa siniestra, que aterro completamente a Yuki.

-Yo…le ayude a hacer todo eso…

Yuki ahogo un gritillo al momento que intento correr por la puerta, pero Meiko se puso enfrente y la tomo por los brazos.

-Sabes algo…el circo necesita alguien que entregue volantes por la ciudad de día…solo así, estaría completo-La sonrisa de Meiko se alargo, al momento que de su bolsillo del pantalón sacaba algo parecido a una jeringa con un liquido rojo-Ahora…se buena y no te muevas

-¡DETENTEEE!

Una pequeña niña de 11 años caminaba por la cuidad, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido y una corona de flores en la cabeza, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba a la cintura.

-¡Vengan todos! ¡Hoy en la noche, única función, vengan a ver el "Dark Woods Circus"!

Exclamo la pequeña al momento que entregaba unos cuantos volantes a la gente, siempre, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Mira Gumi, un circo vendrá!-Una chica de cabellera naranja, junto con otra chica de cabellera verde se acercaron a la pequeña-¿Me das uno, pequeña?

-Claro señorita-Respondio con una sonrisa tierna la menor al momento que le daba un volante a la chica.

-Gracias…am ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto la chica de nombre Gumi con una sonrisa alegre.

-Yuki, solo Yuki-Dijo la menor mientras les sonreía.

-Bien Yuki, ten por seguro que ahí estaremos, ¿Verdad Miki?-Dijo Gumi mirando a la chica a su lado.

-Claro Gumi-Respondió esta.

-¡Qué bueno!-Exclamo Yuki con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vemos ahí Yuki-Chan-Se despidió Gumi mientras se iba con la chica de nombre Miki.

-Claro que nos veremos ahí…-Susurro Yuki mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos-Parece que habrá nuevos fenómenos…-Agrego, al momento que sonreía terroríficamente.

¿FIN…?

**Pff, por fin acabe este fic -.- La verdad lo tenia pensado para el 31 de Octubre, pero luego estuve muy ocupada y no lo había podido seguir ._. y por eso lo subo hoy 2 de Noviembre~ **

**La verdad me fue muy difícil hacerlo, ya que nunca escribo usando a Yuki, esta seria mi primera vez nwnUU Pero espero que aun asi haiga quedado bien y que hasta los haiga asustado un poco~**

**Bueno son las 11:54 p.m. y mañana hay escuela ._. Asi que…Si dejan un review me hariian muy feliiiz~! Vee~**

**Me despido~**

**Atte.**

**Eliza Kagamine~**


End file.
